


Another Story

by YunaBlaze



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze
Summary: It was nothing more than another side of the same story. Saviour, villain, leader, betrayer. It mattered not who the world remembered Fen'Harel by, the truth would always be buried amongst the many whispers. The reason for the Great Betrayal would remain a mystery for future generations of elves. Only the man who became the Dread Wolf would ever know the whole story of his crime.
Relationships: Solas & Mythal (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Another Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeEdwardian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeEdwardian/gifts).



> A short insight story on Solas' time before becoming Fen'Harel and what sets Fate's gears into motion.

Mythal, beloved by all the elven people and the wisest of the Evanuris, was one who Solas admired and respected greatly, though there was one thing that he disliked about the other elven mage. Her playful and adventurous spirit.

‘Is it really necessary for you to come all this way for your Foci?’ Solas demanded once more as he glanced around their surroundings. Ancient trees with white barks and green light pulsing along their cracked wooden skin, their glowing leaves replaced the sky and sun from above them. Their people had yet to venture into this forest far enough, for many were satisfied with the grand cities of stone and magic they had carved out on mountains and canyons, impenetrable fortresses that hovered above the vast sea of greenery and exotic gardens that float above lakes and rivers. ‘This whole adventure was not even necessary to begin with.’

This great forest was still uncharted by the elves and many creatures guarded it protectively, though he and Mythal had been careful to avoid agitating any of them. No need to spill blood when it could be avoided, something that the other members of the Evanuris often frowned upon.

‘Come now Solas. Stop speaking in such dreadful manners,’ Mythal said with a giggle. Her long flowing white hair was as blinding as the smile she wore and her eyes sparkled like golden ore in a treasure cave, giving her a youthful look that seemed almost unbefitting for a wise ancient elf like herself. Every elf might be eternal, age often displayed its colours from one’s eyes or gesture, but its soul withering touch never seemed to ensnare her. ‘And frown any more, your face will end up looking as old as the bark of these trees.’

‘When dealing with you? I’m afraid I’ve already felt age catching up to me, eons ago,’ Solas retorted lightly with an exasperated sigh.

The she-elf simply shook her head lightly with her shoulders still quivering with mirth as she adjusted the sealed urn she carried on her back. Unlike the other Evanuris, her Foci was not a physical object per say, rather it was a collection of her knowledge and that of the spirits’. Wisdom taken a tangible form in a manner speaking. Mythal wanted one day to have a successor, one worthy of her knowledge. A dangerous thought, one that would ignite a greedy temptation in many.

In all honesty, Solas was worried at times, Mythal might be the wisest and most powerful out of all the ancient elves, but her love and trust for her people, in Solas’ opinion, was a double-edge sword that would spell her inevitable downfall. Especially with all the whispers he and his spirits had picked up. Her constant arguments with Elgar’nan, the concerns over the staled progression of their civilization, the strife between each clan growing while their leaders continued scheming and the rising unrest amongst the people at the possibility of war. The male elf wondered if this trip was to find a safe location to keep her Foci hidden until she could settle matters with the rest of the Evanuris.

They continued their journey deeper into the ancient forest, spirits and animals came and went from their side, curious of these outsiders who dared venture so far in their territory. No large predators were interested in them yet and the dragon his spirit friends had warned him about was still soundly asleep in its clearing, so Solas considered that as a blessing. Even if Mythal liked to boast about her greatest feat in bonding with a dragon, the male elf had no intention of either of them getting to know this forest dragon any time soon.

Both elves came to a stop in front of a mighty tree, taller and wider than all others in the forest, pulsing with life and wisps, as if all living beings within this forest came from its roots and leaves. The heart of the forest given shape and form.

Mythal stared in awe as she whispered, ‘All my life, I have seen many amazing sights in my journeys, but the world still hid so many beautiful treasures from me.’

Solas chuckled slightly at that as he remarked, ‘Isn’t that the reason why you continue to travel? To chase after all the secrets in the world?’

‘Yes, indeed,’ the she-elf replied with a bright smile. ‘Life is full of surprises, my dear Dread Wolf, I hope that you’ll realize that there are still good and precious treasures out there for us to find. Especially in people.’

Solas simply shook his head in exasperation. Ah, that old nickname of his would not be going anywhere soon enough. Unlike his female companion, Solas had never put much stock in the goodness of people. To him, there were only two categories for living beings: scheming bastards and simple-minded fools. Therefore, he was often seen as a lone wolf and was feared by many. An elf with the skill and prowess on par with Mythal but never belonged with the group of elites would make many whispered speculations of possible evil deeds or terrifying plots on his part. The world can remain beautiful all it wanted, but it wouldn’t change the fact that its people was hardly appealing in character, aside from Mythal, Solas did not see any worth in others.

‘Deny it all you want, Solas, but I’ll be looking forward to the day when someone surprises you in a good way,’ Mythal said with a giggle, as if she could picture Solas’ surprised expression clearly in her mind. While doubtful that his friend had obtained the ability of premonition, the bald elf firmly believed it would never happen. They had unravelled so many discoveries together, but living sentient beings had always ended up disappointing him in the end.

***

Solas usually preferred the company of silence and enjoyed the occasional whispers from the spirits, though tonight’s quietness brought a sense of disquietude in him and further heightened by the lack of spiritual presence in his temple, a secluded castle that hovered between the physical and spiritual plane of existence, which guaranteed his privacy and kept many unwanted visitors away, saved a few.

The bald elf frowned as he moved further into his humble abode, trying to find the source that struck uneasiness in him. Nothing seemed amiss...

Solas slowed to a stop when he spotted familiar snowy white hair, sitting in a chair near the heath of the great hall. He sighed, shaking his head slightly, as he approached his visitor and said, ‘Got into another argument with Elgar’nan? Mythal, you should know by now that he won’t listen.’

The she-elf didn’t respond. Unusual, seeing she always replied back cheerfully, no matter how badly she and her beloved argued or how exhausted she mentally felt from the fight. What could have happened these last few days that rendered the energetic elf unresponsive?

Frowning, the bald elf moved closer to the silent mage, wondering what was wrong. When his grey eyes landed on Mythal, all the blood within his body turned to ice. Empty eye sockets stared back at him, a bloodied and broken jaw hanged open, and her chest cavity was torn and openly displayed her hollowed inside. All her organs were taken and her body showed heavy signs of torture. A message was left in her, green runes glowing faintly. A threat from the Evanuris. Stand in their way and he would end up like Mythal.

The shock was slowed to pass as Solas’ mind kept turning towards a corner. This was not real. Just a nightmare from his tired mind. His beloved friend... Mythal... The wisest and strongest of all elves could not be dead and not in such horrifying manner. Yet a cold voice in his head firmly told him that this was no horrible dream or terrifying imagination. This was real. The corpse that laid in that chair was the elven woman who he respected and cared dearly for. That she-elf who shone as bright as the sun and acted as gentle as moon’s light was no more. Mythal had finally paid the price in letting down her guard and foolishly believing she could find a peaceful solution with the rest of the Evanuris.

The stone walls of the castle shook, dust start to rain down from the ceiling and the magic in the air condensed into a thick mist-like state as Solas’ anger rose. The Evanuris dared defiled Mythal in such disgusting manner and then threatened him with a message on her corpse? Unforgivable. Such disrespect must be paid in a thousand fold.

The bald elf took a deep breath to reign in his mana. It was difficult while Mythal’s corpse was in front of him and the anger inside him was still burning hot. Once a certain level of calm and control returned to him, he put his cloak over his friend’s body out of respect. Mythal did not deserve such fate. Slowly and with great care, Solas wrapped up the body and prepared to journey towards the great tree where Mythal had hidden her Foci, it was only right to bury her along with it.

He might have calmed down, but the anger in him had taken a more vengeful twist.

The Evanuris thought he would comply with their demands? That he feared them? No. He would make them see the grave mistake they had made.

They wished to have every elf as their indentured slaves? Then he would break all their chains and instill the desire of revolution in them against the ancient mages.

They desired to claim a land flourished by magic? He would drain the earth they stood dry of magic and render their home a land of desolation.

They wanted to become gods? He would tear off their mask of grandiose and destroy their throne.

Solas might be a single solitary power at the moment, but he would gather spirits, soldiers and resources for his war against the Evarnuris. Mythal would have her revenge, even if he had destroyed everything in order to achieve it.

With that burning vengeance in him, Solas walked down the path that would forever bury his name under Fen’Harel. Manipulating most of Mythal’s clan to aid him in his war, but respectfully allow those who simply wished to guard their lady’s final resting place in peace, which would later be known as Vir’Abelasan to future generation. The battles that ignited across the elven world was devastating, many of the simpler folk soon turned towards Fen’Harel as his promise for freedom and peace was what they all sought.

In the end, Fen’Harel had won the war when he sealed the Evanuris away by severing the Beyond’s hold upon the physical world and creating the Veil. Yet it was nothing more than a bitter victory, one that Solas would discover when he would finally wake from his Uthenera. In a way, he had punished Mythal’s murderers by becoming a greater evil. In the name of vengeance, Solas had destroyed everything and reduced the elven people into a shadow of their former selves. Fen’Harel was his beginning and would one day be his ending as well.


End file.
